1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning and recovering method, and more particularly relates to an automatic scanning and recovering method after an electronic device crash problem has been solved.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic device, such as a personal computer, a laptop, a smart phone, a tablet, etc, and in a process of the electronic device executing software, when the electronic device has hardware defects, the electronic device may fail to proceed with the process. In general, the electronic device may display an abnormal screen to show possible crash reasons as a reference for the technicians to troubleshoot and repair the electronic device.
For a common user of the conventional electronic device, when the abnormal screen is shown on the electronic device, system reboot is a commonly adopted method to overcome the abnormal screen. The electronic device can work properly after rebooting. However, the crash is often caused by the hardware defect of the electronic device itself For example, the hardware defect of the electronic device may be caused by bad sectors of the hard drive. After the abnormal screen is showed on the electronic device, the user has to directly disconnect the power source to shut down the electronic device. Thereafter, the user reconnects the power source to boot the electronic device again.
When the electronic device has not accessed the bad sectors of the hard drive yet, the abnormal screen would not be shown on the electronic device, such that the user may misunderstand that the electronic device can be fixed by rebooting the system.
However, when the user uses some specific software, the electronic device would access the bad sectors of the hard drive. As a result, the abnormal screen would be shown on the electronic device again. Therefore, the user has to reboot the electronic device to use the electronic device, and it is very inconvenient. Besides, the electronic device turned off by disconnecting from the power source will cause deterioration of the electronic device and shorten the lifetime of the electronic device.